So Denied
by Shy and Crush
Summary: Ever fallen in love? Ever fallen in love with the wrong person? Ever had it blow up in your face? Our bishies know all to well... Songfic to Heres to the night by Eve 6 KenxNagi


Hihi everybody! Here's a new one from us. We hope you enjoy it!!! We needed to add a little bit of spice to life – as well as needing a little down time to think things through on Gasoline.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz it belongs to the big people~! Also don't own Eve 6's Here's to the Night song!  
  
Warning: Yaoi and rating may go up

Pairings: so far this is a KenxNagi fic but there maybe be other pairings to come 

__

Italics are inner thoughts!

~Shy  
xCrushx

****************
    
    So denied so I lied
    Are you the now or never kind?
    In a day and a day love
    I'm going to be gone for good again

****************

So Denied 

Part 1

~Nagi 

I have never been in any relationship based on love, never had believed in love. My love was not at first sight but the feelings have never left since they got there. A modest wind brushes past me, hair covering my vision for a brief moment and then gone again, at this I smile pulling my coat closer in an effort to find warmth.

"There you are," my lover's bold voice reaches me through the wind. I turn to see him casually walking towards me flashing a tired grin. Tired – I couldn't blame him, last night had been something. 

"Look-" I start.

"No," he interrupts, "I-I think your right."

Because that was all I needed to hear, _Shut up _I think angrily, he hadn't even asked if I changed my mind. 

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore, it would be for the better. See other people, stop having you climb out of your window at three in the morning." 

__

See other people, huh? "Well yeah, I didn't think it would work in the first place." I had only hoped. 

Ken and I had had another nasty fight two days ago. I had sent Bombay an email telling Ken that I didn't think him and I should see each other anymore, not only embarrassing him in front of his team but also getting him in a lot of trouble. This time I had almost cried, getting so angry the lamp on his dresser shattered when I showed up a day later to confront him but what else was I suppose to do? _Think a little_! Though at the time I had wanted to get him into trouble, if I hadn't I would of just told him in person.

"What is this number three?" 

"Yeah, I think." Number three, the third time we had broken up. I shake my head absently, scheming through thoughts on how I should just say I'm sorry, that I didn't mean it. I need him. 

"Ken, please." More wind, this time picking up and scattering leaves amongst his feet. "Never mind, I gotta go." I turn and leave not looking back, because I know if I look back Ken will be there with his hands in his pockets and his head looking down sadly at the ground. I know if I see that, I will have to go back and I'm not sure it's good for either of us. 

We don't need a number four. 

****************

Are you willing to be had?   
Are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those   
Who hear me all too well

****************  
xKen 
    
    
    "Sneaking in again, Kenken?" Yoji leaned causally against the wall, "You know, he's not worth it if it's going to break up Weiss."
    "Fuck off, Yoji. He's not going to break up Weiss." I was half tempted to strike Yoji but I knew, if I did, Weiss would be no more. Aya wouldn't even speak to me anymore, Omi stared at me with a look of shock mixed with betrayal whenever he saw me and Yoji, would be himself.
    "You and I both know he will. Don't you see it, Ken? How can you not? The fights, lately. It is your fault for getting involved with him in the first place. You do realize that if Weiss disbands because of this, none of us will ever forgive you?" He locked eyes with me, his emerald glare boring straight through me, his eyes never left mine as he whispered, "And we would always blame you."
    Having no response, I grabbed my jacket off the chair and I left, his voice calling straight after me, "Don't do something stupid, Ken." I raced towards the front door when a pale arm shot out of the dark and pulled me into the shadow.
    "I will always respect you, Hidaka Ken, but as far as I am concerned, you are no longer my teammate." With that Aya released me and returned to his bedroom. I blinked rapidly before running straight out on to the street. I never did these kinds of things coming.
    ~~
    "Welcome, Ken Hidaka." The voice boomed around me, causing me to cringe at its volume. I could see nothing. The room was dark, and smelt something like Yoji's laundry. "I'm sorry to say," a match was struck behind me and I turned to face him. He had pale features and black hair that hung into his bright violet eyes just barely covering the cross-shaped scar there, "You shouldn't be here. In fact, you have like another twenty years before you die."
    "Die?" I blinked, "What the hell?"
    "He wasn't supposed to talk to you, Ken. He was just supposed to watch you leave. If he would have then the car wouldn't have hit you. You were supposed to get in the car and runaway. You were supposed to take Nagi and live happily ever after. But no... He never did do anything we had planned on, but usually we could fix it before something like this happened."
    "You are telling me that I'm dead?" I laid back down on the floor blinking rapidly as I tried to process this. I was dead. As in no longer living. I felt numb. Nagi. Nagi. I was supposed to be with him now. Nagi. I could be holding him. Telling him how much I loved him. But no. Nothing can ever let me be happy. Life just didn't work that way. I sighed.
    "I'm sorry, just so, you know. But since this really wasn't supposed to happen I can offer you something." He stepped forward and struck another match, this time lighting a lantern on the wall.
    "Who the fuck are you?"
    "My name is Selbstmord. I'm your angel of death. Now, Ken Hidaka, how much do you want to live?
    ****************

So wut did ya all think so far? Do you like it? Do you think we should keep on going? Reviews will be greatly greatly appreciated!!!!! Flamers - well at least we know you were thinking about us ^-^ PS – PS We know we aren't much for prologues lol….if you want….you can pretend this was a prologue lol

Shy: Evil Crush and her cliffhangers...  
Crush: Ah well...  
Shy: *sticks her tongue out and skips off* review~!!!!!!


End file.
